Sasori
Allgemeines thumb|left|Sasori in seiner Puppe Hiruko Sasori (= dt. "Skorpion") war ein Shinobi aus Sunagakure. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Puppenspieler, der sogar Puppen aus Menschen herstellen konnte. Er besaß zuletzt 298 Stück. Nachdem er sein Dorf verlassen hatte, schloss er sich Akatsuki an. Sasori hielt sich die meiste Zeit in seiner Puppe Hiruko versteckt, da diese eine starke Panzerung hatte. Trotzdem wurde sie von Sakura und Chiyo zerstört. Sein erster Partner bei Akatsuki war Orochimaru. Nachdem dieser Akatsuki verlassen hatte, wurde sein neuer Partner Deidara. Charakter Sasori hasst es, auf Andere zu warten und er lässt auch nur ungern Andere auf sich warten. Das kommt wohl daher, da er als Kind immer auf seine Eltern gewartet hat und sie nie kamen. Sasori führt sehr oft Diskussionen mit seinem Partner Deidara, da sie beide eine andere Meinung zum Thema Kunst haben. Deidara sieht die Schönheit der Kunst in einem Augenblick, für Sasori soll es hingegen ewig dauern. Dies ist auch der Grund warum er sich selbst zu einer Puppe gemacht hat, somit wollte er sein Dasein nicht an die begrenzte Lebenszeit binden. Sasori zeigt im Kampf kaum Emotionen, agiert ruhig und intelligent. Dies ändert sich allerdings, sobald er mit seinem eigenen Körper in Aktion tritt und nicht auf seine anderen Puppen zurück greifen kann. Dann hat er stets seine Augen weit geöffnet und erinnert an einen Psychopath. Kindheit thumb|left|120px|Sasori und seine Eltern Sasoris Eltern waren beide Shinobi. Als er acht Jahre alt war, machten sich seine Eltern zu einer Mission auf und wurden dabei von Sakumo Hatake getötet. Daraufhin wurde er von seiner Großmutter Chiyo erzogen, die ihn schon sehr früh das Puppenspiel beibrachte. In dieser Zeit baute er zwei Puppen: Vater und Mutter, die wie seine Eltern aussahen. Wann und warum er sein Dorf verlassen hatte, ist nicht bekannt, aber kurz bevor er es verlassen hatte, tötete er noch den 3. Kazekage und machte aus ihm eine Puppe. Sasoris Missionen Zwangsrekrutierung left|thumb|Anwerbung eines neuen Mitglieds Akatsuki war an Deidaras besonderen Fähigkeiten interessiert, deshalb schickten sie Itachi, Kisame und Sasori, dessen Partner Deidara werden sollte. Sie gaben ihm eine Chance: Wenn er einen Kampf gegen Itachi verlieren würde, müsse er sich Akatsuki anschließen, wenn dieser allerdings doch gewinnen würde, könne er wieder gehen. Aber Deidara verlor den Kampf gegen Itachi haushoch, seit diesem Zeitpunkt ist er ein Mitglied von der Akatsuki Zurück in der Heimat thumb|left|Sasori und Deidara auf dem Weg nach [[Sunagakure]] Die Aufgabe von Deidara und Sasori ist es, den Jinchuuriki des Ichibi zu fangen: Gaara, den amtierenden Kazekage. Durch einen seiner Spione kommen Sasori und Deidara mit Leichtigkeit ins Dorf. Dort beginnt Deidara einen Kampf gegen Gaara, den er gewinnt. Auf dem Weg zu einem ihrer Verstecke werden sie von Kankuro eingeholt, der Gaara befreien will. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Sasori und Kankuro. Sasori gelingt es, Kankuro zu vergiften und damit zu besiegen. Sasori konnte den Kampf vor allem deshalb gewinnen, weil er der Konstrukteur der drei Puppen war, die Kankuro einsetzt, und somit alles über die Puppen wusste. Wiedersehen mit seiner Großmutter thumb|left|Sasoris Ende Nachdem Gaaras Bijuu entfernt wurde, taucht Team Kakashi auf. Deidara gelingt es, Kakashi und Naruto fortzulocken, indem er die Leiche von Gaara mitnimmt und Sasori so Sakura und seiner Großmutter Chiyo im Kampf gegenübersteht. Als Sakura erfährt, dass Sasori der Partner von Orochimaru war, will sie, dass er ihr alle Information über diesen gibt. Im Kampf setzt er sogar die Puppe des dritten Kazekage und seine Arme der 100 Puppen ein. Letzten Endens unterliegt er Sakura und seiner Großmutter, indem er sich absichtlich durchbohren lässt. Er wird von seinen eigenen Puppen Vater und Mutter durchbohrt. Kurz bevor er stirbt, erzählt er Sakura als Belohnung für ihren guten Kampf, dass er einen Spion (Kabuto Yakushi) unter Orochimarus Männern hat und dass er diesen in einigen Tagen an der Tenchi-Brücke im Gras-Reich treffen wollte. Danach stirbt er. Wiederbelebung durch Kabuto Kabuto, welcher sich mit Tobi zusammenschließt, hat als Beweis seiner Kraft mittels Edo Tensei folgende Mitglieder von Akatsuki wiederbelebt: Sasori, Deidara, Nagato, Itachi und Kakuzu. Jedoch ist Sasori genau wie die anderen nicht wirklich am Leben, sondern wird von Kabuto gesteuert. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|right|Sasoris Puppenkörper thumb|left|Der Behälter mit Sasoris Herz Da sein eigener Körper ebenfalls eine Puppe ist, hat er in sich verschiedene Waffen eingebaut, wie einen Flammenwerfer, einen Wasserstrahlwerfer, ein vergiftetes Seil mit einer vergifteten Spitze und vergiftete Klingen, die aus seinem Rücken herauskommen. Sein Herz, was mit dessen Chakra die Puppe antreibt, befindet sich in einem kleinem Zylinder, den man herausnehmen kann und in andere Puppen einbaubar ist. Wenn dieser Zylinder zerstört wird, stirbt er. Außerdem besitzt er eine Menge anderer Puppen, die es ihm ermöglichen auf eine großes Spektrum an Techniken zurück zugreifen, vorallem seine Lieblingspuppe der 3. Kazekage hat es ihm angetan, da er durch ihn auch sein Kekkei Genkai einsetzen kann. Sasoris Jutsus Verschiedenes Ninja-Rang Sasori ist offiziell als Nuke-Nin eingestuft, da er ein Mitglied von Akatsuki ist. Einige besondere Fähigkeiten lassen ihn auf ein sehr hohes Jonin-Level einstufen: *Mit seinen 100 Puppen hat Sasori einst ein ganzes Land eingenommenManga Band 31, Kapitel 272, Seite 14-15. **Alle diese Puppen waren einmal echte Menschen, starke Krieger mit ihren individuellen Fähigkeiten, die er besiegt und zu Puppen umgebaut hat. *Er hat den 3. Kazekage, den stärksten Kazekage aller Zeiten, getötet und aus ihm eine menschliche Puppe gemacht. Wie er ihn allerdings überwältigt hat, wurde bisher noch nicht geklärt. Trivia * Sasori ist eine Puppe, nur sein Herz ist echt. ** Auf seiner Herzhülle steht ''Skorpion. ** Sasori selbst sagt von sich, dass er weder Mensch noch Puppe sei. * Sein Spitzname ist "Sasori vom rotem Sand" (jap. Akasuna no Sasori). * Sein Markenzeichen, das er auf jeder seiner Puppe hinterließ, ist ein roter Skorpion. * Er hasst es, zu warten oder andere Leute warten zu lassen. * Seine ersten Puppen hießen Vater und Mutter (jap. Otou-San und Okaa-San). * Seine Eltern wurden von Sakumo Hatake getötet. * Mit seinen 100 Puppen hat er einst ein ganzes Land erobert. * Die drei Puppen (Kuroari, Karasu und Sanshouuo) mit denen Kankuro kämpft, wurden von Sasori erschaffen. * Wenn er Puppen aus Menschen herstellt, behalten diese ihre Jutsus und ihr Kekkei Genkai. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Sasoris Kämpfe Kategorie:Einwohner von Suna Kategorie:Puppen Kategorie:Akatsuki